


Our Little Secret

by ChibiNekoQueen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiNekoQueen/pseuds/ChibiNekoQueen
Summary: This is basically just Kokichi and Kiibo hanging out at a fair having some fun. There might be a second chapter but idk yet I have to think on it. If you want a second part then comment with suggestions possibly and I'll see if I can make them work!~ ^~^





	Our Little Secret

The night was peaceful, stars lit up the dark sky, and the full moon casting a faint glow over Kiibo and Kokichi as they approached the nearly abandoned carnival. Kiibo was surprised at first when Kokichi asked him to accompany him to this carnival, Kiibo having never been before wasn't quite sure what to expect. 

"Try this one for size." Kokichi challenges motioning Kiibo to come over to one of the many booths, this one having cups stacked in three triangular formations. 

"How do I win?" Kiibo questioned in curiosity just when Kokichi put a three balls in the robots hands. 

"Three shots, knock them down, and you win easy enough right?" Kokichi challenged, Kiibo nodded and took aim.

Three shots, each hitting their marks perfectly, knocking each stack down easily. Kokichi got a marionette mask and Kiibo won a purple stuffed bear. It's eyes were pitch black and wore a small black top hat. With their newfound prizes Kokichi led Kiibo to the main event in the center big top tent. Kiibo was intrigued with the show, lion taming, clowns, trapeze artists, all their acts amazed him and truly sparked his interest. 

"The show was amazing I must admit." Kiibo said smiling as Kokichi led him towards a large Ferris Wheel.

"First ride of the night then there are plenty of others." Kokichi explained as the duo got into one of the many booths, the Ferris Wheel lurched and began it's cycle causing Kiibo to look down at the ground as it got farther away.

"Are you positive this contraption is safe?" Kiibo questioned, worried by how unstable the Ferris Wheel seemed to be at first glance.

"Of course it's safe, I wouldn't lie to you." Kokichi teased sitting across from his robotic companion. Kiibo huffed and began to sit down when the Ferris Wheel came to a abrupt halt, launching him towards Kokichi.

Their eyes wide as saucers both were stunned, realization that their lips were touching. Kiibo being the first to pull away his cheeks bright red Kokichi turning his head away before quickly trying to cover up his nervousness.

"You've not kissed before... I can tell... not that a robot would know how anyway." Kokichi taunted making Kiibo sit down and look away ashamed and embarrassed.

Kokichi sighed and reluctantly stood, sitting beside Kiibo and hugging him from the side. Their booth at the very top of the Ferris Wheel, Kiibo reluctantly leaned into Kokichi, this moment to be their little secret. Maybe, just maybe, one day it'd be so much more.  
"I'm sorry Kiibo."


End file.
